Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, may provide a plurality of cells that a wireless device may use to communicate with a network. In a relay enabled communication network, the cells may be provided by an access node, which is typically referred to as a macro node, and a relay node. The relay node is in wireless communication with the access node and serves as a relaying device for the access node. A wireless device communicates with the access node through the relay node.
Relay enabled communication networks can improve the coverage area and resources for wireless devices without the expenses associated with an additional access node. For example, the relay node in communication with the access node can provide coverage in an area that is not covered by the access node. However, latency of a communication through the relay node may be greater than a latency of a communication when the wireless device is communicating directly with the access node. In other words, a communication, such as transmitting data packet through the relay node to the access node, can take longer than communicating directly with the access node.